Automobile battery theft has become a significant problem which is a value loss, personal nuisance and security risk should a person become stranded in a dangerous area.
This is because automobile batteries are held in place, and fastened to a shallow metal plate upon which the battery rests, by means of a three or four inch piece of material is placed and screwed into the metal plate holding the battery.
With this arrangement the automobile battery is easily accessible to any thief with a standard socket or other type of wrench. Accordingly there is a need for a theft prevention mechanism which is the purpose of this in invention.